


В пламени / Through Flames

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Выбраться из горящего леса нелегко.АУ, Немиил выжилAU: Nemiel survived





	В пламени / Through Flames

Лес вокруг неумолимо полыхает, и он не может перевести дыхание — грудь как будто пронзили раскаленным прутом. Кажется, его тело тоже горит, но он не может вспомнить, как давно оказался во власти огня.

Лес не кончается, как и боль. Взгляд вдруг цепляется за пятно — круг спасительного черного цвета. Он шагает вперед — к манящему забвению, к омуту холода и покоя. 

Расстояние до спасения медленно сокращается, дает шанс хилому ростку надежды. 

Дорогу преграждает зверь.

Больше чернильное пятно, чем зверь. Отблески пламени не освещают зверя, и видны лишь хлесткий хвост и неестественно зелёные, чуждые этому месту глаза.

Зверь низко, угрожающе рычит, и он делает шаг назад. Проблеск узнавания заставляет его подумать, что зверь делает так не в первый раз. Кажется, зверь мучал его и до этого, не давая забыться.

Он покорно разворачивается, откуда-то зная: зверь не нападет, если отступить. Зверь и вправду не преследует, и он смотрит на лес в надежде, что пламя утихнет. 

Хилый росток надежды в его груди несмело выбрасывает первый побег.

***

Он открывает глаза в полутьме. В апотекарионе, понимает он несколькими секундами позднее. Вокруг — мерцание индикаторов. В голове — все в тумане, и, вероятно, дело в тех растворах, которые ему ввели. 

Грудная клетка пульсирует от боли, но она, слава — кому? — не полыхает и вполовину так сильно, как во сне.

— Воды, — зачем-то просит он, хотя видит, что в помещении никого нет.

Тени справа от него шевелятся, и кто-то высокий отделяется от стены, чтобы достичь агрегата в дальней части помещения и, несколько шипящих сигналов спустя, вернуться с цилиндрическим контейнером в руке. 

Посетитель выше его. Это становится ясно, стоит ему приблизиться настолько, что резь в глазах перестает быть оправданием.

Зеленые глаза гостя сверкают в полутьме.

— Лев, — произносит он.

— Немиил, — отзывается посетитель, присаживаясь на койку, и низкий голос вибрацией отражается от стен. Огромные руки открывают контейнер и терпеливо ждут, пока он сможет взять его дрожащими пальцами. — Я рад, что ты очнулся.

Контейнер дрожит, выплескивая драгоценные капли влаги. Лев придерживает его руку, не давая предмету упасть.

Немиил кивает и проводит свободной рукой по лбу. Некоторые воспоминания возвращаются слишком быстро.

— Я тоже рад.

Цена его последнего поступка — половина ребер и вспомогательное сердце. Это расскажут ему позже и другие.

— Ты напрасно это сделал, — говорит Лев. Что ж, он не был бы собой, если бы сказал «Я напрасно чуть не убил тебя». — Мне было бы жаль тебя потерять.

— Я... — начинает Немиил, но замолкает. Он помнит, с чего всё началось. — Я исполнял свой долг.

— Как и все мы.

— Мы... мы одержали победу?

— Разумеется, — зубы Льва блестят в полумраке. — Мне, безусловно, не хватало бы тебя, маленький брат, но во время битвы мое место — на передовой.

Немиил кивает и делает несколько глотков вместо ответа. Пусть это малодушие, но он полностью заслужил эту воду часами блуждания в пылающем пекле. Вопрос, который он должен задать следующим, весьма рискован.

— Вы настояли... настояли на решении нарушить... нарушить...

— Эдикт, — спокойно заканчивает за него Лев. — Да. Это было необходимо. Ты побледнел, маленький брат. Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мы верны Императору, и это всё, что имеет значение.

Немиил понимает, что должен согласиться, но чувства слишком притуплены, а круглый контейнер слишком легко вращается в руках, отгоняя ненужные мысли.

Лев протягивает руку и осторожно извлекает предмет из его пальцев.

— Вижу, ты опасаешься говорить со мной, — пристальный взгляд заставляет заглянуть в глаза и выйти из безопасного состояния отстраненности. — Но я не наказываю за слова.  
— Вы наказываете за неподчинение, — выдыхает Немиил и чувствует вспышку боли в груди.

Лев наклоняется, но разум не отзывается на его движение предчувствием угрозы. Капеллан заботится о душах братьев, и кому, как не капеллану, знать, что за стремления движут тем, кто склонил голову так, что лица почти не видно за волосами.

— Верно, — говорит Лев. — Но не в моих привычках наказывать за неподчинение смертью. Тебе нужен отдых, — добавляет он прежде, чем Немиил получает возможность ответить. — Думаю, теперь тебе может быть нелегко выполнять обязанности капеллана.

«Теперь»

— Я могу освободить тебя от них, если ты этого хочешь.

— Я этого не хочу, — слова опережают разум, и рука Немиила накрывает чужое плечо привычным жестом ободрения. — Позвольте мне исполнить мой долг.

Лев едва заметно улыбается и, кивнув, поднимается на ноги.

— Так тому и быть, — объявляет он.

Лев уходит достаточно скоро, напоследок сказав, что пришлет апотекария. 

Немиил переводит дыхание. Тело отзывается болью, но его разум наконец ясен, а страдания не настолько велики, чтобы искать забвения.

Боль ещё остается с ним, но вокруг больше нет пламени.


End file.
